Hurricane
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: Au delà des terres dévastés par la guerre, existe-t-il un paradis ? En tout cas, après avoir perdu tout ceux à qui ils tenaient, deux personnes vont essayer de le découvrir, quelque soit les risques. Jusqu'au jour où l'espoir n'est plus au rendez vous.
1. A song to say goodbye

Coucou ! Me revoilou dans une nouvelle fiction. Celle-ci sera aussi assez courte, d'une dizaine chapitre, peut-être un peu moins. Je me lance de nouveau dans du SanZo (à force d'en lire sur ce même site, il faut comprendre que la tentation est forte).

Si le ratong monte, ne vous étonnez pas, je n'ai pas encore toutes les scènes en tête, du moins pas totalement. Alors certaines pourraient être limite (si je les fais) d'où le changement.

Sinon, je vous laisse profiter de cette fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Hurricane**

_**A song to say goodbye**_

Il est dur de commencer le début d'un récit dans un milieu aussi triste. Le feu dominait depuis bien longtemps le pays et les bombardements cessaient que rarement. C'est dans une petite ville mise à feu et à sang toutes les semaines que je commencerais cette histoire. Il y a un café là bas, un restaurant où toute la ville vient se réunir. L'ambiance y est chaleureuse et on y oublie un peu la guerre. Surtout, il y a cet homme. Il est arrivé, il y a un moment maintenant. Personne ne le connaissait et il connaissait personne. Il cherchait un endroit moins désolé par la guerre. Comme tout le monde, il avait perdu un être cher durant une bataille. Son regard le trahissait. Mais il ne disait rie. Il marchait juste et surtout il chantait. Combien de fois le village l'a entendu chanter « Commandante » ou d'autres chansons pour la paix ? Il passait ses sentiments à travers sa voix et sa guitare. Ses chants n'étaient pas des plus joyeux mais son talent suffisait à redonner espoir juste avant les bombardements. Petit à petit, ils avaient compris qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Cet homme meurtri restait à chanter, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Mais il était seul, toujours seul. Tout le monde s'en fichait, chacun avait ses problèmes. Il était éternellement seul. Personne ne savait son nom. Bien sur, on lui avait posé la question mais il disait avoir perdu son nom à l'instant même où « il » avait disparu. « Il » était la personne qu'il cherchait mais qui pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait ? C'est pour ça que cet homme restait seul avec ses souffrances et ses angoisses, jusqu'à en devenir fou.

Et puis, un jour, quelqu'un d'autre était venu. Un homme armé de katanas, un soldat du pays. Les villageois lui ont demandé s'il y avait du nouveau sur le front mais il n'avait aucunes nouvelles. IL cherchait quelqu'un, de ville en ville, sans relâche. C'est alors que le chanteur inconnu se mit à jouer. Le nom de la chanson était « Heaven's not enough ». Le nouveau venu frémit en entendant cette voix si triste. Il alla à sa rencontre et le reconnut tout de suite. Pourtant, il ne l'interrompit pas. Le chanteur le fixait lui aussi. Leurs yeux semblaient échanger des messages que les mots n'auraient pu retranscrire. Puis le soldat avança pas à pas, lentement. Le joueur de guitare s'arrêta et continua à le fixer, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. L'homme répondit à ses attentes :

-Sanji...

Le chanteur tilta. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il entendait son prénom. Il avait espéré, pendant tout ce temps, entendre cette voix murmurer son nom. Son regard s'adoucit et il esquissa le début d'un sourire. Son vis-à-vis courut alors vers lui, répétant encore une fois son nom. Puis, une fois à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes. Le chanteur répondit à son étreinte en lui murmurant :

-T'en as mis du temps, imbécile...

Le soldat ne releva pas, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Puis, leur moment d'euphorie passé, le dénommé Sanji parla enfin :

-Si tu es revenu... Où étais tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? Sans nouvelle de toi, je t'aurais cru mort si je ne te savais pas increvable !

-Je te cherchais... Il est temps.

-Quoi ? Si vite ?

-Je suis désolé... Je n'ai rien pu faire pour retarder ce moment... Il... Malgré toute ce que j'ai pu faire, il...

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer sa bouche mais l'autre homme savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Son regard se fit infiniment plus triste et il ajouta :

-Nous sommes les derniers, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui... Je suis navré...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Zorro... Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, je le sais...

Le soldat retint de justesse les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Lui aussi, son nom lui avait manqué, surtout dit par cette voix. Il se contenta de serrer le chanteur contre lui avant de doucement le relâcher, à regret. Le temps leur était compté.

-Maintenant, il faut y aller...

-Je sais... Mais... Et les autres ?

-On ne peut protéger tout le monde. Comme un loup ne protège que sa meute, c'est toi que je veux sauver.

-Car je suis avec toi le dernier...

Il hocha doucement la tête mais son regard lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait bien d'autres raisons de le sauver. Le chanteur se leva donc et se laissa guider par le soldat. Les villageois ne comprenait pas tandis que le joueur de guitare les regardait d'un air triste. Il s'arrêta alors, sous la surprise de son homologue.

-Laisse moi... Une dernière chanson... S'il te plait...

Le soldat le laissa faire et se recula un peu tandis que le chanteur prenait sa guitare. Il entama une chanson qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite. Il chantait toujours le même refrain :

_It's a song to say goodbye_

Pour les villageois, mais aussi pour ses amis disparus. Avec Zorro, ils étaient les derniers. Alors il leur accordait une dernière pensée jusqu'au moment où l'alerte à la bombe retentit. Le soldat l'entraina hors du village tandis que tout le monde se réfugiait dans les caves. Ils coururent un moment jusqu'à une embarcation de fortune. Ensemble, ils la mirent à l'eau et se dirigèrent lentement vers le large. Le pays était en flammes, encore plus que d'habitude. Les deux pouvait entendre les cris de souffrance de chacun. Mais ils continuèrent de s'éloigner en observant la terre sombrer dans la destruction la plus totale. La guerre avait remporté la victoire : tout avait été massacré. Le chanteur demanda donc :

-Qu'allons nous faire désormais ?

Le soldat plongea son regard dans celui en face de lui. Il y resta un moment avant de regarder de nouveau la mer.

-Je ne sais pas... Accoster sur une autre terre, recommencer une nouvelle vie et s'enfuir de nouveau lorsque la guerre nous aura rattrapé.

-Et te perdre ? A chaque fois, l'un d'entre nous y est resté ! Je... Je ne pourrais pas y survivre si tu disparais toi aussi...

-Moi non plus et c'est pour ça que je te protègerai. Il faut garder espoir... C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Sanji acquiesça doucement. Il regarda une dernière fois sa terre en flamme. Puis, il fixa le large, comme pour essayer d'apercevoir son avenir dans ces nouveaux horizons.

-Allez, espérons que cette fois, c'est la bonne...

-Ouais... Peut-être...

Le silence s'installa alors, tandis que le bateau les menait déjà vers leur avenir, en espérant qu'il soit meilleur après tant de souffrances. Un soupir brisa un instant le calme, comme pour se préparer à s'armer de courage pour la suite avant que les deux hommes s'enferment dans le mutisme le plus complet, l'un tourné vers l'avant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour oublier ses peines, l'autre tourné vers ses souffrances et ses compagnons perdus. Les deux perdaient un peu pied mais ils continuaient, par promesse mais aussi par courage et espoir. C'est cela qu'on appelle suivre ses rêves. Poursuivre sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais se retourner, quelque soit la route à prendre. Parce que dans ce monde désolé en pleine décadence, c'était la seule chose qui restait.

_A song to say goodbye..._


	2. Far away

Ami du jour, bonjour ! Voici le chapitre suivant de cette fiction (avec un peu de retard, je sais) en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je n'ai rien d'autres à dire je pense, donc je vous laisse lire ce chapitre.

**Hurricane**

_**Far Away**_

Le bateau glissait doucement sur l'eau en direction d'une autre terre. Les deux hommes à bord surveillaient passivement l'horizon, affaiblis par la faim. Leur départ précipité ne leur avait pas permis de prendre assez de provisions et ils avaient dû se rationner pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île. Mais les deux étaient rodés pour ce genre de situation et jeûner ne leur faisait pas peur. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, il était difficile de vivre pire.

Puis, l'un des deux hommes aperçut une île au loin. Il n'hésita pas à partager cette information avec celui à côté de lui.

-Hey Sanji ! On arrive...

Le concerné leva paresseusement la tête vers son interlocuteur, puis vers l'horizon avant de se river de nouveau vers le sol. Il lâcha alors :

-Ouais...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si si, mais une fois là-bas, qu'est ce qu'on y fera ? La même chose ? Sincèrement, tu n'y pense pas, si ?

-Pas la même chose mais se reconstruire une vie et essayer d'être heureux avant que la guerre nous rattrape.

-Pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi autant d'efforts qui seront balayés une fois les batailles revenues ? Et surtout, à chaque fois, nous avons perdu l'un des nôtres ! Tu tiens vraiment à revivre ça ?

-Non, et c'est pour ça que je te protègerai

-Et moi alors ? Je ne veux pas te voir mourir non plus ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque... J'ai tant perdu...Trop...

Le soldat regardait Sanji sangloter légèrement. Quoi de plus normal ? L'espoir l'avait quitté et le sabreur se demandait aussi à quoi tout cela servait. Mais il essayait de garder espoir malgré tout. C'était dur mais il le fallait bien.

-Je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux...

Cette fois-ci, Zoro s'assit à côté de son compagnon et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Le blond laissa alors libre cours à ses sanglots et évacua toutes mes émotions accumulées jusqu'à maintenant. Cette phrase, il l'avait déjà dit il y a bien longtemps. Précisément lors de la mort de leur premier nakama, Nami. La navigatrice avait été tué froidement lors d'une bataille et le reste du groupe avait dû s'enfuir sans son corps pour éviter de périr dans l'explosion qui causa la destruction de l'île. L'escrimeur se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment et de la détresse de son ami. Pour lui, c'était comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il l'adorait, et il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Le vert l'avait aidé à se reprendre et son soutien inattendu avait crée des liens solides entre les deux rivaux.

Puis, à chaque île, la guerre finissait par les rattraper et le destin du groupe était de se faire tuer. Bien sur, le capitaine avait voulu stopper la bataille mais lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de lutter contre cette folie meurtrière, deux des leurs étaient tombés. Ils avaient alors su à quel point ils étaient impuissants face à une telle menace. Et chacun allait périr, tour à tour, par ce même phénomène destructeur.

Et maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Deux hommes rivaux dont la situation les avait obligés à se rapprocher d'une façon surprenante. L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre et ils cherchaient mutuellement à se protéger. Deux imbéciles prêts à mettre leur vie en jeu pour leurs êtres chers qui avaient dû voir leur monde tout doucement s'écrouler devant leurs yeux. La douleur était elle que l'un d'eux avait complètement perdu espoir et l'autre tentait vainement de lui en redonner. Ils étaient tous les deux brisés, mais ils continuaient quand même d'avancer, mus par cette étrange force invisible qu'on appelle rêve.

L'embarcation était maintenant proche du rivage. Les deux hommes descendirent donc et amarrèrent la barque, qu'ils s'en resservent ou non. Puis, ils observèrent les alentours. L'île était principalement montagneuse, bordée de forêts denses. Pas de plaine, la vie devait y être difficile. Sanji eut envie de repartir aussitôt mais son compagnon l'en empêcha et l'entraîna dans une direction quelconque, histoire de visiter un peu. Mais le chanteur prit assez vite la tête du groupe, puisque le soldat n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation.

Le paysage ne changeait pas quelque soit les distances. Ils se demandèrent même s'il y avait de la vie sur cette contrée mais bientôt, sur l'autre versant de la montagne, une ville apparut, dominée par une immense tour blindée qui semblait être le château. Ils rejoignirent l'endroit et commencèrent à circuler parmi les passants. Puis ils observèrent de plus près l'activité de la ville.

-Dynamique et assez ouverte sur le monde... C'est plutôt pas mal non ?

-Ouais, enfin avec ça, tu as plus de chance que la guerre retrouve l'île...

-Elle nous retrouvera toujours... Bon, on s'installe ou pas ?

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix...

Le blond soupira et dut se résoudre à rechercher une agence immobilière afin de pouvoir s'installer. Il en trouva une assez vite et ils purent choisir un logement pas très loin du centre-ville. Par chance, la maison était meublée et les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin d'acheter plus de meubles. Par contre, le vendeur fut étonné de les voir arriver de nulle part pour venir habiter ici. Une fois le logement payé , ils allèrent le visiter, histoire de voir si les photos disaient vraies.

-Ben ça va comme endroit !

-Mouais, temporairement. Je ne tiens pas à rester là longtemps, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis, les photos ne devaient pas être récentes !

-Exigeant, hein ?

-Très...

Zoro alla s'allonger sur l'un des lits. Son compagnon hésita à en faire de même mais plus que la fatigue, il avait faim. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie pour acheter de quoi manger pour lui et le soldat.

-Je vais faire un tour au marché. J'imagine que tu as faim, non ? Je te laisse une clé et reste bien sage.

-Eh ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour quelqu'un d'étourdi qui a tendance à partir se balader en oubliant son absence de sens de l'orientation...

Le concerné fit la moue. Le chanteur avait raison et il ne pouvait le nier. Néanmoins, il se reprit et se releva pour le rattraper et lui demander :

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Euh, si tu veux mais tu reste avec moi, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de te rechercher dans toute la ville ensuite.

Le soldat acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas. Ensemble, ils descendirent jusqu'au marché. Le blond choisissait méticuleusement les produits tandis que le second servait de porteur. Ils y passèrent un moment, tout en récoltant des informations sur l'île. Puis, ils étaient rentrés car les deux mourraient de faim. Le joueur de guitare s'installa donc aux fourneaux. Il était de loin le meilleur dans cette discipline, vu qu'il était maître-coq. Mais il avait plus ou moins renié cette vocation, complètement anéanti par les événements.

Depuis, ils s'était relevé et reprenait peu à peu ses fonctions de cuisinier, comme maintenant pour clamer son estomac affamé, et celui de son compagnon. Une fois le repas prêt, ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit vienne les perturber, comme une grande détonation. Sanji sortit de la maison en courant, talonné par Zoro. Ils montèrent un peu plus haut en ville, vers un endroit d'où ils pouvaient voir l'horizon. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir de la fumée. Devant cette vision prometteuse d'affreuses situations, le blond se figea. Le soldat vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, sans pour autant quitter le large des yeux.

_Far away_

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger et l'escrimeur dut forcer son compagnon, toujours pétrifié parce qu'il venait de voir, à rentrer. Ils ne gagnèrent la maison qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ensuite, Zoro força le blond à se coucher et dormir. Il s'occupa donc de ranger la cuisine avant de le rejoindre dans le sommeil, mais comme il s'en doutait, Sanji ne dormait pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés, ou simplement dans ses souvenirs, personne ne saurait dire. L'explosion était un signe précurseur à une nouvelle ère noire et le bretteur savait que trop bien à quel point son ami avait souffert. Ils avaient presque tout perdu.

Alors que le bretteur commençait à s'endormir, le chanteur l'interpela.

-Dis Zoro...

-Hum...? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu penses vraiment rester ici ? Elle est déjà sur nos traces... Tu ne pense pas qu'il faudrait...

-Ecoute, quoi qu'on fasse, elle sera toujours là. Cesse de te tracasser autant, il ne nous arrivera rien.

-...

-N'y pense plus et dors ! Demain, tout le monde aura déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, y compris toi.

Il y eut un long silence. Chacun croyait que l'autre dormait alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond murmura un faible « merci » avant de s'endormir. L'escrimeur sourit doucement avant de lui aussi sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Far away_


	3. Just to get high

Comme vous vous en doutiez, le temps me manque et entre les différentes révisions et autre, il est dur d'écrire un chapitre. Néanmoins, j'essaie de faire au mieux pour que la fiction vous plaise à tous.

Donc voici le chapitre suivant de cette fiction (et pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, ne paniquez pas, ça arrivera d'ici sous peu)

**Hurricane**

_**Just to get high**_

Le lendemain, comme le bretteur l'avait prédit, tout le monde avait oublié l'incident de la veille. Il sentait bien que son compagnon était encore secoué mais celui-ci avait décidé de s'enfermer dans le mutisme le plus complet. Même lorsqu'il sortit, il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir son ami. Et Dieu sait où il est allé ! Zoro finit par quitter lui aussi la maison, histoire de flâner et trouver du travail. Il se perdit bien évidement et ne retrouvait la rue principale qu'aux alentours de midi. Affamé, il voulut choisir un restaurant lorsqu'il en vit un où une tête blonde bien connue dépassait. Il entra pour aller à sa rencontre. Le chanteur était là, en train de faire le service, avec un sourire rayonnant pourtant non sincère. L'escrimeur l'interpela :

-Eh Sanji ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

L'interpelé se retourna et déposa le plateau qu'il portait pour venir à sa rencontre. Rien que pour lui, il esquissa un petit sourire, vrai cette fois.

-Zoro ! Tu as faim ? Viens t'installer...

-Pas si tu me sers. Tu ne veux pas prendre une pause ? J'aurais deux ou trois mots à te dire.

-A ta guise. Mais tu n'auras qu'un quart d'heure. Si je glande alors que je viens de me faire embaucher, je ne vais pas rester ici longtemps.

Le soldat hocha doucement la tête et laisse le blond discuter avec son chef avant de s'assoir à une table au fond. Il commença la conversation d'un ton sarcastique :

-Alors, tu ne veux pas te faire virer ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'attarder ici.

Le blond rougit un peu en détournant les yeux. A vrai dire, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

-Ce genre d'établissement est parfait pour connaître les derniers potins. Puisqu'elle est bientôt là, je tiens à savoir lorsqu'il faudra mettre les voiles.

-Ah ? Je pensais que c'était ton amour pour la cuisine qui revenait...

-Eh bien non. Pour être honnête, cuisiner m'aurait bien plus mais je ne peux rien récupérer comme info lorsque je suis aux fourneaux.

-Je te trouve bien prévoyant.

-Il le faut bien... Mise à part ça, tu avais autre chose à dire ou c'était juste une excuse pour me poser cette question et me voir ?

L'escrimeur ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais il la referma bien vite. Son ami avait en partie raison. Il sortit d'ailleurs un sourire victorieux avant que le soldat se reprenne :

-Oui bon bref. Puisque tu t'es déjà trouvé un boulot, t'aurais pas une idée pour moi ?

-Tu pourrais aussi glaner des informations...

-Non, je pensais à autre chose. C'est bien, ce que tu fais, mais est-ce que tu pourrais te faire plaisir quelques fois ? Cette guerre te prend trop la tête, surtout depuis que Nami a...

-Mais comment veux tu que je vive avec ça ?

-Tu ne vis pas ! Moi, j'aimerais que tu sourisse plus souvent sincèrement, que tu te fasse plaisir et que tu vis : Au début, je comprenais mais maintenant... Où est passé ta fougue ? Il n'y a pas que Nami dans ta vie !

-Mais ce n'est pas pour elle que je fais ça !

Le blond avait haussé la voix et s'était levé, avec un regard situé entre la colère et le désespoir. Les yeux des clients le firent reprendre contact avec la réalité et il se rassit. Zoro, quant à lui, était plus qu'étonné par sa réaction. Un lourd silence s'en suivit que personne n'osait briser. Enfin, le chanteur parla :

-Je sais très bien dans quel état je suis et j'en ai bien conscience. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas en sortir. Tant que nous sommes dans ce cercle vicieux, je ne pourrais pas vivre.

-J'ose te rappeler que c'est mon rôle de te protéger, pas le tien.

-Là dessus, tu te trompes. Personne ne te protège alors c'est à moi de le faire, quoique tu me dises. J'ai... J'ai réfléchi hier soir et j'ai trouvé cette solution pour briser le tourbillon.

-Pourquoi penses tu que cela changera quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu ne sais pas ? Mais à quoi ça rime, tout ce que tu racontes ?

-J'essaie de nous sauver ! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour de nouveau savoir ce que veut dire être heureux !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que son patron le remit au travail. Le bretteur reste un moment bouche bée. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de la navigatrice que Sanji envisageait d'être heureux. Il rougit un peu, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, et partit précipitement du restaurant. Il finit ensuite par sourire. Peu importe qu'ils se gâchent la vie pour le moment, s'ils arrivaient à sortir de leur cercle de mort, ils seraient heureux. Tous les deux. Il remarqua alors le lien qu'il partageait avec le blond. Ce lien s'était tissé sans qu'il y fasse gaffe.

-Bah, c'est sans importance !

Oubliant sa faim, il partit dans une direction au hasard pour trouver du travail, sans vraiment savoir ce qui le motivait auprès de son compagnon.

_Just to get high..._

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Zoro était revenu au restaurant sans vraiment calculer son coup. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'embaucher pour effectuer des rondes. Il avait entendu parler de beaucoup d'agressions dans le coin et ses démonstrations de techniques de combat ainsi que son ancien statut de soldat avait convaincu le jury pour le prendre. Sachant qu'il devait surveiller la ville, pas besoin de sens de l'orientation. Après tout, en se perdant en série, il visiterait l'endroit de long en large.

Et bien évidement, le lieu de travail de son ami se trouvait sur le chemin, avec le blond en question, devant la porte à fumer une cigarette. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le chanteur haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la venue du soldat. Celui-ci s'avança pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Yo !

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'embaucher afin de surveiller la ville.

-Oh étonnant ! Avec ton sens de l'orientation foireux ?

-Ce qui compte, c'est que je vois la ville entière non ? En me perdant ou non, c'est du pareil au même.

-Admettons...

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. L'un se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à leur interlude de midi et l'autre ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui le brisa :

-Tu... Tu veux rentrer ? T'as fini de travailler, non ?

-J'aimerais bien mais malheureusement, je dois encore assurer le service ce soir. Repasse me chercher à ce moment, d'accord ?

-Tu es sûr de ça ? Je croyais que tu ne me faisais pas confiance en ce qui concerne mon sens de l'orientation.

-Justement ! Je te le dis maintenant pour que tu partes me chercher maintenant pour que tu arrives à l'heure. D'ici ce soir, ça devrait aller, non ?

Les deux amis rirent en s'insultant mutuellement. Il en virent aux coups de coude avant que le patron de Sanji ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Il retourna donc au travail, laissant le bretteur se perdre dans la ville jusqu'au soir.

A la fin de son service, le chanteur ne trouva pas son compagnon. Il courra donc jusqu'à la maison avec un certain scepticisme pour voir que leur logis était évidement vide. Il pesta de devoir faire des recherches à une heure aussi tardive avant de prendre une lampe torche, bien décidé à retrouver l'escrimeur. Il finit par l'apercevoir, allongé piteusement dans une ruelle. Il se rua vers lui, inquiet, avant de voir qu'il n'avait aucune trace de blessures. Il le réveilla donc, d'un air désabusé :

-Zoro... Hey Zoro !

-Hum... Gné ? Sanji ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Et toi donc ! Il y a mieux comme endroit pour faire la sieste !

-C'est que... Je faisais ma ronde et j'avais terriblement faim. Mais pas moyen de te trouver, ni toi, ni la maison. J'ai dû m'endormir...

-Je crois plutôt que tu t'es évanoui... Mon Dieu, quel imbécile tu fais !

-Je ne me suis pas évanoui ! J'ai juste dormi pour récupérer !

Le bretteur rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux tandis que l'autre levait les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de prendre son camarade sur le dos.

-Allez, je te ramène à la maison. T'as de la chance qu'aucun mec louche n'ait mis la main sur toi.

-Tu me prends pour un faible ? Je les ai faits fuir oui ! Tu oublies qui je suis, sale blondinet !

Le dit blond roula des yeux une nouvelle fois tout en continuant sa marche. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de répondre alors autant économiser ses forces et sa salive. L'homme sur son dos bougea un peu avant de parler :

-Dis Sanji...

-Ouais ?

-Je peux piquer un somme ? Je suis vraiment crevé, tu sais...

-Quoique je te dise, tu le feras quand même alors vas-y...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le soldat s'endorme. Son compagnon, en l'entendant ronfler, sourit doucement et poursuivit sa route en gardant ce même sourire.

_Just to get high _


	4. If today was your last day

Je suis en retard et tout ce que vous voulez et je m'en excuse (tout le monde est pareil). Mais j'adore cette fiction et je ne veux en aucun cas l'arrêter, ni la gâcher. Par contre, au prochain chapitre, le rating augmentera d'un cran donc je vous préviens maintenant.

**Hurricane**

_**If today was your last day**_

Les jours passèrent les uns après les autres, sans trop de changement. Bien sûr, il semblait y avoir des bateaux de guerre qui s'accumulaient sur les côtes mais rien de bien menaçant. Même si Sanji revenait toujours avec les informations exagérées des clients en panique, Zoro le rassurait avec ce qui venait de la caserne. Mais au fond, ils savaient bien qu'aucun des deux n'avait raison. Pourtant, par pure précaution, le soldat venait souvent jusqu'au restaurant s'assurer de la santé de son compagnon. Compagnon qui lui proposait un coup à boire et à manger à chaque fois. Cela leur permettait de parler de tout et de rien, et surtout de l'avancement de tout ça.

-Mais moi je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ! Tu sais bien que les potins sont à moitié inventés dans la majorité des cas !

-Cela ne les empêche pas d'avoir une part de vérité ! Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, cette situation. Je pense que nous devrions partir d'ici au plus vite.

-Non. A quoi ça servirait ? Tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs, pas question de partir. La tension peut durer encore, et même disparaître. C'est arrivé sur d'autres îles, je t'assure !

-Pas là où nous étions, Zoro. C'est ça le problème.

Le plus souvent, les discussions finissaient ainsi. L'un pensait que l'autre était trop pessimiste, et le contraire était aussi vrai. La ville ne pouvait être plus tendue. Avec le trafic d'armement continuel, la Justice était débordée et au final, la délinquance s'accentuait de plus en plus. Des marins descendaient quelque fois des bateaux pour se ravitailler mais jamais d'attaque, ni de paroles. En fait, personne ne savait ce que cachaient ces navires. Alors, mettant fin à la conversation, le chanteur se leva et lâcha une dernière phrase avant de régler la note sur son salaire et retourner travailler.

-La preuve que tout va mal est que tu sois là. J'irai voir ces bateaux, seul.

Son vis-à-vis resta un moment sans bouger, sans savoir quoi répondre. Mais il avait déjà l'idée de le suivre, s'il ne se perdait pas. Quoiqu'en ce moment, son instinct l'avait toujours ramené auprès du blond. Il pouvait sans doute compter dessus. Lorsqu'il se leva, son esprit s'était mis en tête que ce qui se passait ici n'était pas comme avant. Que la guerre les prenait à revers, de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi il irait avec lui ce soir.

A peine le soleil s'était couché que Sanji était déjà sur les quais. Caché derrière un mur, il guettait la prochaine descente des marins. En écoutant les ragots, il avait compris qu'ils descendaient tous les trois jours. Donc aujourd'hui. Mais la première chose qu'il vit fut son ami, qui arrivait nonchalamment sur le port, l'air le plus naturel du monde. Il l'embarqua dans sa cachette le plus discrètement possible, une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

-T'es taré ou quoi ? Tu veux essayer de te faire prendre ?

-Ben quoi ? Je n'évoque pas les soupçons comme ça !

-Biiieeen... Aurais tu remarqué qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages ? Donc, pour le type qui se balade par hasard dans le coin, c'est raté !

Zoro sourit bêtement, l'air gêné. Il n'y avait pas pensé, à ce détail, qui n'en était pas un d'ailleurs. Décidément, le chanteur était un peu plus malin que lui. Sa technique était basique mais efficace. De toute manière, seul comptait le résultat.

Après un moment d'attente, des hommes descendirent du bateau, avec des caisses. Le ravitaillement, sans aucun doute. Mais Sanji dut étouffer un cri lorsqu'il vit que les containers étaient tout sauf vide. L'un portait des obus, un autre des armes à feu de haute technologie. Tout ça présageait rien de bon. Les doutes du soldat se confirmèrent. La guerre allait éclater de l'intérieur, reste à savoir pourquoi. Le blond fit un rapide calcul, par rapport à la taille des caisses, des navires, de leur nombre et depuis combien de temps ce trafic durait. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, ce que son compagnon ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce fut lorsqu'il se lança à leur poursuite que ce dernier comprit que ce qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux était arrivé bien plus vite qu'ils ne le voulaient.

Leur petite course les mena jusqu'au centre ville, là où le donjon leur faisait face. L'entrée était gardée par deux personnes armées d'un hache. Passer la garde n'allait pas être facile, à part si cela se résultait en un combat. Mais c'était loin d'être la solution idéale. Le chanteur se rapprocha alors pour essayer d'écouter ce que pouvait s'échanger les marins avec les deux autres hommes.

-Halte …! Ah c'est vous ! Vous pouvez passer alors. J'imagine que vous connaissez le chemin.

-Oui, merci bien ! Sire Kuro nous attend.

-Juste une question... C'est prévu pour bientôt ? Avec tous ces allée-venues...

-Pour très bientôt. Reste à savoir quel jour Sa Majesté Kuro le décidera...

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour. D'abord parce que c'était celui qui dirigeait l'île qui prévoyait de mettre son pays à feu et à sang. Mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps. Il avait bien cru entendre ce mot, celui qu'un des marins a prononcé. Un nom anodin mais qui annonçait le pire des désastre. L'attaque serait sans doute pour demain.

_If today was your last day..._

Sanji courrait sans s'arrêter, vers l'extérieur de la ville. Son compagnon peinait à le suivre tellement son rythme était soutenu. Il essayait en vain de crier, lui demandant pourquoi cette hâte qui leur a presque valu d'être repéré mais le chanteur ne lui répondait pas. Il courrait, complètement paniqué et essoufflé. Il finit par s'arrêter là où ils avaient vu le premier bateau, lors de la première explosion. Zoro le rattrapa, aussi à bout de souffle.

-Bon sang.. Mais à quoi tu joues ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ?

-Demain...

-Quoi demain ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sanji !

-L'attaque... est prévue... demain.

Le soldat sursauta avant de garder le silence. Il baissa les yeux, ne trouvant pas les mots à dire. Il était surpris et dépité à la fois. Ils avaient veillé au grain, tous les deux, que rien ne leur échappe. Et pourtant, ils avaient loupé son arrivée. Et maintenant, il était presque trop tard.

-Il faut... partir maintenant, non ? Avec un peu de chance...

-Non, réfléchis, imbécile ! Naviguer de nuit, c'est impossible ! Nous sommes pris au piège... C'est fini...

Un long silence s'en suivit. Lourd, pesant, inquiétant. Il était trop tard. La situation pouvait difficilement être pire. Ils avaient été rodés pour ça, mais jamais cela avait pu être aussi critique. L'un d'eux allait mourir sous les obus, et leurs promesses allaient voler en éclats. Pourtant, chacun gardait un calme assez impressionnant malgré leur destin. Même le chanteur ne pipait mot. Un léger tremblement le secouait. Son ami finit par poser sa main sur sa tête pour ébouriffer affectueusement ses cheveux, comme un signe de réconfort. Après tout, autant vivre au mieux ce moment, quelque soit l'effort à fournir pour ce faire.

-Alors... Tout est fini, pas vrai ?

-Ouais... J'aurais tant voulu... Essayer de te protéger... Enfin, au moins essayer de nous garder en vie, tous les deux. J'ai tout loupé...

-J'ai été berné comme toi, tu sais. Chaque coup qu'elle nous fait est plus perfide. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.

-Jusqu'à demain... Pas plus...

-Peut-être un peu plus, qui sait ? Je n'ai pas totalement perdu espoir...

Le blond se retourna vers lui. Zoro affichait un léger sourire, comme quoi il pouvait compter sur lui. Après tout, la partie n'était pas finie. Ils n'étaient pas morts, pas encore. Cela suffisait pour Sanji. Il se ressaisit, abandonnant l'idée de perdre. Tant qu'ils étaient en vie, il y avait toujours l'espoir de le rester. Même si c'était dur, au moins, cela permettait d'avancer un peu. Le chanteur lui rendit son sourire, malgré la pointe de tristesse qu'il y avait dans son regard.

-Ouais... Y'a plus qu'à trouver une idée.

Le soldat approuva doucement en hochant la tête. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, tout en essayant de cogiter une idée mais rien ne venait. Bientôt, il fut trop noir pour rester en haut de leur perchoir et ensemble, ils descendirent jusqu'à chez eux, dans un silence de mort. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, il n'était pas si lourd. Il y naissait une réflexion intense, si bien que chacun semblait dans leur monde. Seul le bruit d'une explosion les réveilla tous les deux et ils durent se réfugier chez eux au pas de course.

-C'était un tir d'essai, je te dis !

-Ouais, mais ça ne présage rien de bon ! A mon avis, ils essaient de justifier l'opération de demain !

-Qu'importe ! Ça n'arrivera pas cette nuit ! Si naviguer est impossible, tirer des obus encore moins ! Allez, tranquillise toi un peu...

-Tu parles, c'est toi qui devrait stresser un peu plus ! Je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée, et toi non plus ! Demain, tout va se jouer très vite. Tu n'auras pas le temps de penser à une solution, encore moins de l'appliquer. Et si ce n'est pas la bonne, tu n'auras aucun moyen de le savoir !

-On verra...

-Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-J'ai dit : On verra ! Maintenant, va dormir, d'accord ? Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça de toute manière...

Sur ce point, Zoro avait raison. Sanji dut se taire et se dirigea alors vers son lit, en marmonnant des insultes qui prouvaient sa crainte et son angoisse sur le lendemain. Son compagnon le vivait mieux, sans savoir comment. Il n'avait pas de plan, mais une confiance en sa force. Il sauverait le chanteur, coûte que coûte. Mais le lui dire signifierait détruire ses idéologies, car l'autre aussi voulait le protéger. Ainsi, ils ne parlaient pas. Le soldat éteignit alors la lumière. De toute façon, ils verraient bien demain. Il resterait une marge de manœuvre. Enfin, il l'espérait...

_If today was your last day..._


	5. I'd come for you

Voilà, le rating a augmenté pour une raison que certains devinent. Si certaines choses paraissent encore floues dans l'histoire, c'est normal. Tout finira par être expliqué, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'encouragent pour cette fiction, et ceux qui la suivent malgré mes retards.

**Hurricane : **

_**I'd come for you**_

Zoro réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de faire pour protéger son compagnon. Partir juste avant l'attaque ne serait sans doute pas possible. Les navires de guerre devaient être chargés à bloc et ils les canarderaient sans hésitation. Alors il fallait partir pendant la bataille. Cette opération était plus que délicate, d'où le risque qu'il n'y survive pas, mais au moins, le blond serait en vie. Restait à voir comment le convaincre de ne pas s'en mêler, ou de ne pas mourir avec lui.

Bien que cela puisse paraitre bizarre, le soldat était prêt à être confronté à la mort. Il serait faux de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur mais il estimait avoir vécu une belle vie et que, malgré tous ses rêves et ses promesses, il pouvait goûter au repos bien mérité. Il se sentait déçu, aussi. Seulement, son devoir était de protéger son ami alors il le ferait, car c'était là aussi une de ses promesses qui lui tenaient tant à cœur.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement à sa droite, venant du lit d'à côté. Le blond semblait être en proie à un sommeil agité. Quoi de plus normal ? Demain serait une journée atroce, et sans pitié pour les deux hommes. Le soldat n'y fit pas plus attention. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire ? C'est lorsqu'un poids d'origine inconnue lui tomba sur le ventre qu'il voulut voir ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était d'autre que Sanji.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Barre toi de mon ventre !

-Zoro... Tu sais... Il y aurait un truc que... Que j'aimerais faire... avant de mourir.

-Hein ? Mais tu ne vas pas mourir ! Enfin quoi, qu'est ce qui...

Il fut coupé par son compagnon lui même, qui s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser. L'escrimeur ne comprenait pas l'agissement du chanteur. Bien sûr, ils partageaient une certaine affection grâce à une amitié sans faille, mais surement pas ça. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Lorsque l'autre libéra enfin ses lèvres, il le fixa, d'un air un peu ahuri. Il put discerner quelques rougeurs sur les joues du blond, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir soutenir son regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. En fait, peut-être que leurs liens étaient plus forts qu'il ne le pensait.

-Sanji, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris mais... Retourne dormir. S'il te plait.

-Comment veux tu que je dorme...? Et toi, tu n'obéis même pas à toi même... Je te gêne tant que ça...?

-Je...

Cette fois, le soldat se coupa tout seul. Le chanteur ne le gênait pas vraiment, en vérité. Dire que cela ne lui avait pas plu serait mentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment agir dans ce sens. Alors que demain, tout allait être fini. Commencer quelque chose était une entreprise stupide et vouée à l'échec. Mais le blond ne semblait pas en démordre et ne bougeait pas. Dès que Zoro croisa son regard, il ne put s'en détacher. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait distinguer les différentes nuances de ses yeux, passant du bleu gris à l'outremer. Mieux encore, ses cheveux absorbaient la lumière de la lune, ce qui les rendaient d'une lueur blanche presque translucide. Une apparition divine, si seulement le sabreur croyait à l'occulte. Sanji se pencha de nouveau vers lui, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'approcha de son oreille, qu'il mordilla légèrement avant de chuchoter quelques mots au creux de celle-ci.

-Tu es un privilégié, tu sais... Je ne suis là que pour toi...

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Au début, il croyait que son ami ne parlait que de moment présent avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était beaucoup plus général. Depuis quand ? Il l'ignorait. Mais une étrange chaleur vint descendre de ses joues jusqu'à son ventre, formant une boule à la fois douloureuse et agréable. L'arrêter ne serait sans doute pas possible.

-Tu ne.. veux pas ?

Le chanteur était fébrile, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une réponse à cette question. De toute façon, tout se finirait demain. Le soldat réfléchit quelques instants, même s'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait répondre. Le rejeter et lui dire de se barrer sonnerait faux à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il désirait. Mais il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi, comme les jours précédents. Ce qui le motivait auprès du blond demeurait mystérieux. Cependant, la réflexion n'était pas son fort. Autant se laisser porter par le courant, bien qu'il ne sache pas où ça allait lui mener. C'est pourquoi, lorsque son compagnon l'embrassa de nouveau, il lui répondit, comme un accord sur ce qui allait suivre.

_I'd come for you..._

L'ambiance de la chambre avait bien vite changé. Le blond en était revenu à presque se coller contre son compagnon, l'embrassant encore et encore. Celui-ci ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui répondre, en empêchant parfois qu'un gémissement ne sorte de sa bouche. Il sentait que la température montait au fur à mesure, mais son esprit semblait déjà bien embrumé pour qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il se concentrai sur la personne au dessus de lui, qui commençait à avoir les mains plus que baladeuses. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son T-shirt s'était fait la malle.

Au dessus de lui, Sanji se résolut enfin à lâcher les lèvres de son amant pour venir s'attaquer à son cou. Puis, progressivement, il descendit jusqu'à son torse qu'il caressait déjà de ses mains. L'autre ne semblait plus pouvoir se calmer et cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque le chanteur trouva une zone plus sensible. Celui-ci semblait s'en délecter. Au final, le sabreur se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du se laisser faire, pour éviter d'avoir à briser son orgueil. Mais il était bien trop tard pour résister, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas une volonté folle.

Lorsque le blond commença à faire passer l'une de ses mains dans le pantalon du bretteur, celui-ci ne put étouffer un petit cri de surprise, bien vite avalé par les lèvres de son dominant qui était revenu l'embrasser. Il ne fit rien d'autre que resserrer son emprise sur les draps lorsqu'il sentit son baggy glisser de ses jambes pour atterrir par terre avec son haut et sans doute aussi la chemise du chanteur, qui n'en avait pas depuis le départ.

Malgré la couche de tissu qui le couvrait encore, Sanji commença doucement à masser l'objet de ses convoitises. Le soldat ne savait plus quoi faire pour se calmer et récupérer une respiration à peu près correcte. Il gémissait en gesticulant un peu sous l'effet que cela lui produisait. Dans un instant presque miraculeux de lucidité, il arriva à prononcer quelques mots d'une voix déjà rauque.

-Sa..San-.. Arr..Arrête...

-Mais tu ne le veux pas vraiment, je me trompe ?

Zoro savait qu'il avait raison. Il le savait même que trop bien, mais il gardait une certaine fierté qui l'empêcherait de l'avouer, quelque soit la torture. Mais ça, le chanteur l'avait deviné. Puisque le sabreur n'ajouta aucun argument , il comprit qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'arrêter là. Il fit alors tout doucement descendre la dernière couche de tissu que portait son amant et, de sa main, commença à faire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Celui ci essayait en vain de ravaler ses gémissements, ne voulant pas se risquer à en demander plus. Son dominant l'avait néanmoins très bien compris et accéléra le rythme. Et pour le faire taire, non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'entendre mais pour qu'il, selon sa pensée, conserve un brin de dignité, il avala le son de sa voix par un baiser qu'il rendit tout sauf calme. L'escrimeur s'accrocha à lui, les bras autour de son cou, du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que vienne la jouissance.

-Sa..San-..ji...

Mais le concerné ne réagit pas plus que ça et laissa son amant se déverser dans sa main. Puis, il décida à passer à l'étape supérieur. L'une de ses mains alla cheminer lentement vers une zone plus intime tandis que l'escrimeur tentait vainement de se calmer après ce qu'il avait traversé. Sentir le blond essayer de le pénétrer avec un doigt eut pour effet de le mettre un peu plus en panique. Avec ce qui lui restait comme lucidité, il essayait d'aligner trois neurones pour réfléchir mais il savait déjà la réponse. Il la transmit par un baiser, que le chanteur comprit parfaitement. Celui ci ramena alors ses doigts et lui les fourra dans la bouche, comme pour un ordre de les sucer. Le bretteur s'exécuta et fut remercié de sa coopération par un autre baiser. Puis, l'un des doigts préalablement humidifié fit intrusion en lui. Au début, cela ne lui plaisait guère, si bien qu'il laissait un grognement s'échapper de sa gorge. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sanji, qui savait visiblement y faire. Il fit faire quelques mouvements que arracha un gémissement à Zoro. Il en ajouta un deuxième. Cette fois, l'autre se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre sous l'effet du plaisir. Il en inséra un troisième. Toujours la même réaction. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore ce qu'il cherchait. Il le trouva par le suite, lorsque son compagnon fut secoué par un tremblement qu'il termina en gémissant.

-P..Pas là...

Bien sur, c'était le contraire qu'il désirait. Et ce maintenant. Le blond n'attendit pas plus. Sa patience avait elle-même atteinte ses limites, si bien qu'il souffrait dans son pantalon bien trop serré. Il l'enleva à la hâte, comme son boxer. Puis, il se plaça, en retirant ses doigts. Il sentait le soldat s'accrocher un peu plus fort à lui, comme s'il redoutait la suite. Alors il déposa un baiser dans son cou, en frottant sa joue contre la sienne, avant de commencer à le pénétrer.

L'ascension fut pénible pour le sabreur, qui ne put s'empêcher de se crisper de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, sans savoir comment y remédier. Déjà qu'il haletait depuis un moment, trouver de l'air maintenant lui était particulièrement difficile. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, le blond arrêta tout mouvement, soucieux cette fois de la position du bretteur.

-Détends toi un peu... Respire...

-J'ai..merais.. bien.. t'y voir... toi...

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'embrassa plus tendrement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quant à Zoro, il essayait de suivre les conseils de son dominant, sans grand succès pour de ce qui est de la respiration. Avec quelqu'un qui vous embrasse alors que vous êtes à bout de souffle, ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Il réussit quand même à se détendre un peu, jusqu'à atténuer la sensation de douleur, sans pour autant la faire disparaître complètement. Mais il fit comprendre au blond qu'il pouvait bouger en remuant un peu les hanches. Le concerné le comprit aisément et commença ses mouvements.

Au début, le bretteur ne ressentait que de la douleur. Bien qu'elle soit moins forte, il restait ce sentiment d'inconfort qui l'empêchait de vraiment apprécier le moment. Jusqu'à ce que le chanteur retrouve le point qu'il l'avait fait trembler de tous ses membres. Il raffermit sa prise sur Sanji, s'agrippant maintenant à ses cheveux. Celui-ci sourit et continua de le pilonner ce même endroit. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus des gémissements que le bretteur poussa mais des cris, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à taire. Avec en plus le blond qui gardait toujours sa main sur son membre, lui donnant le même mouvement, cela n'arrangeait guère les choses. Ce qui le rassura, c'était que son dominant n'en menait pas large non plus, victime de son propre plaisir, qui gardait son autre main dans la sienne, la serrant par moment. Mais l'extase, comme une délivrance, arriva bien vite. Zoro vint le premier, tandis que l'autre le suivit de quelques instants, se déversant en lui. Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle, épuisés mais visiblement heureux. Le blond se retira et s'effondra aux côtés du soldat, tout de même bien serré contre lui pour ne pas tomber du lit qui n'était normalement pas assez grand pour les contenir tous les deux. Il s'appuya sur son coude, même si cet effort semblait lui demander bien plus qu'habituellement.

-Dis, Zoro... Je...

Il ne prit pas la peine d'en dire plus, vu que son compagnon dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se serrer contre lui et de ramener la couette sur eux. Demain allait être décisif, autant qu'il prenne des forces maintenant. Sanji s'endormit bien vite aussi, puisque fatigué par ce qu'il venait de faire, en gardant tout de même en tête le plan qu'il comptait mettre à exécution le lendemain.

_I'd come for you... _


End file.
